1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to modeling real world systems and processes and, in particular, to modeling complex hierarchical systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A complex system is typically composed of many subsystems with a large number of interdependencies. A subsystem may itself be complex, in which case such a subsystem is composed of other subsystems. A characteristic of a complex system is the presence of multiple hierarchies or natural orders of its constituent parts. Another characteristic of a complex system is the presence of variations in structure and function, both temporally and spatially.
In the prior art, modeling languages such as Unified Modeling Language (UML) and Systems Modeling Language (SysML) have been utilized to model systems, including complex hierarchical systems. These languages have further been embodied in commercially available modeling tools, including Rational System Modeler, TeleLogic System Architect and Qualiware, which support the representation of complex hierarchical systems. However, existing modeling languages and modeling tools do not readily support modeling and visualizing systems temporally or spatially.